rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Was im Schatten folgt (Kapitel)
"Was im Schatten folgt" ist das dreiundzwanzigste Kapitel des zweiten Bandes Das Auge der Welt. Gleichzeitig ist es das fünfundvierzigste Kapitel des ersten englischen Originalbandes The Eye of the World, der als Die Suche nach dem Auge der Welt auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Die Gruppe muss in den Kurzen Wegen übernachten. Am zweiten Tag werden sie von Machin Shin überrascht, und können gerade noch rechtzeitig aus den Wegen entkommen. Handlung Rand al'Thor Ort: Kurze Wege An der abgebrochenen Brücke kann Rand erkennen, dass diese von nichts gestützt wird, so wie vermutlich alle anderen Brücken auch, und diese Erkenntnis macht ihm Angst. Nynaeve fährt Moiraine an, dass diese sie umsonst in die Kurzen Wege geführt hat, da sie nun zurück nach Caemlyn müssten, doch Moiraine erklärt, dass es mehr als einen Weg nach Fal Dara gebe. Als sie Loial um Zustimmung bittet, muss sie ihn erst aus einer Trance wecken. Der Ogier befürchtet, dass der Verfall schon so weit fortgeschritten ist, dass die Brücken unter ihnen einstürzen könnten, doch die Aes Sedai macht ihn darauf aufmerksam, dass der Bruch an dieser Stelle schon alt ist. An der letzten Insel, auf der sie waren, führt Loial lange Selbstgespräche, bis er schließlich weiß, wohin sie weiter müssen. Er erwähnt, dass er sie am liebsten zum Stedding Shangtai führen würde, doch Moiraine will nach Fal Dara. Rand sagt Loial, dass dieser ihm sein Heimat-''Stedding'' zeigen soll, wenn sie alles hinter sich haben, und dass er ihm Emondsfeld zeigen wird, doch Loial fragt ihn, warum er glaubt, dass es jemals vorbei sein wird. Sie kommen an mehreren der weißen Linien vorbei, die immer zu einem Wegtor führen und jeder beobachtet sie sehnsüchtig, denn sie alle vermissen den Wind und die Sonne. Sie halten auf einer Insel, um dort zu übernachten. Loial erzählt, dass die Inseln einstmals grün und einladend waren, mit Obstbäumen, die den Wanderern ihre Mahlzeiten versüßten. Alle essen, doch niemand hat so richtig Appetit. Um sie abzulenken erklärt Moiraine, dass sie nicht an Thoms Tod glaubt, da in Weißbrücke niemand vom Tod eines Gauklers berichtet hat - und der Ort ist zu klein, als dass das nicht aufsehenerregend wäre. Rand muss an Min und ihre Visionen denken und fragt Moiraine danach, doch sie sagt nur, dass sie nicht einmal die Hälfte davon versteht. Als Nynaeve erwähnt, das Min Rand angehimmelt hat, wird Egwene eifersüchtig, doch Perrin erwähnt nur Aram zieht sie damit auf, bis Egwene verärgert schlafen geht. Perrin blinzelt Rand verschwörerisch zu, bis Mat Else Grinwell erwähnt, was auch Rand dazu bringt, sich sofort schlafen zu legen. Doch alle sind unruhig und können nicht schlafen, bis Moiraine zu jedem geht und ihm ein paar beruhigende Worte zuflüstert. Sie müssen viel zu früh wieder aufstehen und frühstücken im Sattel. Lan erwähnt, dass ihnen jemand oder etwas folgt, und Mat schießt in seiner Panik einen Pfeil in die Dunkelheit, ehe Lan ihn aufhalten kann. Der Behüter erklärt, dass er nicht weiß, ob es sich um etwas Böses handelt, da die Verderbnis in den Wegen seine Wahrnehmung beeinträchtigt, aber er/es will die Gruppe nicht einholen, nur folgen. Es handelt sich um Padan Fain, wie später in Fal Dara bekannt wird. Noch mehr darüber, was das Rad schon webte (Kapitel) Sie erreichen den nächsten Wegweiser und finden ihn mit seltsamen Zeichen beschmiert. Moiraine erklärt, dass es sich um Trolloc-Runen handelt und dass das erklärt, wie die Myrddraal die Trollocs in die Zwei Flüssen bringen konnten. Ein paar Meter weiter auf der Brücke nach Tar Valon finden sie Trollocs, die wie zu Stein erstarrt teilweise in den Stein eingesunken sind. Der Schutz gegen Schattengezücht, den Loial bereits erwähnt hat. (Entscheidungen und Erscheinungen (Kapitel)) Die Brücke Richtung Tar Valon ist zerstört, wie auch die Wegweisersäule. Moiraine erklärt, dass die männlichen Aes Sedai, die die Wege schufen, höchstwahrscheinlich Fallen für Schattengezücht eingebaut haben, um die Wege zu schützen. Sie reiten weiter, ohne etwas von ihrem Verfolger zu hören oder zu sehen und langsam beruhigen sich alle wieder. Rand fällt auf, dass irgendwo ein Wind zu hören ist und er träumt davon, wieder draußen zu sein, bis ihm klar wird, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Er spricht Loial darauf an und der Ogier hört es auch und sagt, es wäre Machin Shin. Entsetzt jagen alle ihre Pferde durch die Wege, und kommen schnell an das Wegtor, doch das Avendesora-Blatt, das zum Öffnen des Tores notwendig ist, ist nicht da. Machin Shin ist bereits am Wegweiser und Moiraine schneidet mit der Einen Macht eine Öffnung in das Tor. Lan rammt auf Mandarb den Stein, der umfällt, und er reitet hindurch. Die anderen folgen ihm, während Moiraine Machin Shin angreift. Möglicherweise benutzt Moiraine Baalsfeuer. Man hört wahnsinnige Stimmen brüllen und lachen, deren Worte mehr oder weniger zu verstehen sind. Alle sind sicher herausgekommen, doch Moiraine befürchtet, dass jemand oder etwas hinein kommen könnte und will deshalb Agelmar Jagad darum bitten, Männer zu schicken, die das Tor einmauern. The Wheel of Time Comic Was im Schatten folgt 1.jpg Was im Schatten folgt 2.jpg Was im Schatten folgt 3.jpg Was im Schatten folgt 4.jpg Was im Schatten folgt 5.jpg Charaktere * Rand al'Thor * Perrin Aybara * Mat Cauthon * Nynaeve al'Meara * Egwene al'Vere * Moiraine Damodred * Lan Mandragoran * Loial * Padan Fain - als jemand folgt uns * Machin Shin Erwähnt * Thom Merrilin * Min Farshaw * Aram * Meister Grinwell * Else Grinwell * Dunkler König * Haman * Agelmar Jagad Tiere * Mandarb * Aldieb * Bela * Roter Gruppen * Aes Sedai * Behüter * Seherin * Ogier Erwähnt * Myrddraal - als Blasse * Tuatha'an - als Fahrendes Volk * Aes Sedai (Zeitalter der Legenden) - als männliche Aes Sedai * Ogier-Älteste * Trollocs Berufe * Gaukler Orte * Kurze Wege * Shienar Erwähnt * Andor ** Caemlyn * Fal Dara - auch als Mafal Dadaranell * Tar Valon * Stedding Shangtai * Zwei Flüsse ** Emondsfeld * Große Fäule - als Fäule * Weißbrücke * Baerlon * Manetheren * Shadar Logoth Gegenstände * Avendesora-Blatt * Wegtor * Moiraines Stab Erwähnt * Auge der Welt Ereignisse Erwähnt * Zerstörung der Welt - als Zeit des Wahns * Krieg der Macht - auch als Schattenkrieg Sonstige * Eine Macht ** Baalsfeuer * Trolloc-Schrift Kategorie:Das Auge der Welt (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kurze Wege Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Shienar